mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleftheria Xapá
Eleftheria Χαρά, preferably called Elly, was the youngest of thirteen children born to two muggle olive farmers on a small island in Greece. She was born in 1918, and luckily, Ano Petali, the village she was born to, was on the island of Sifnos and was greatly unaffected by the second muggle world war. Out of all her siblings, she was the only one who possessed magical abilities. She is now the librarian and Professor of Study of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts. (('OOC Note': This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) Biography Family and Early Life Ano Petali was a small village of just over one hundred people. Elly began showing her magical abilities at the age of six. She had been given the chore of collecting water from the local well and her older brother came with her to help her carry the heavy buckets back to the house. On this particular occassion while gathering water, Elly fell into the well. But, rather than hearing a splash, her brother was peering over the edge into the darkness, calling out her name, "Elly!" For a time, there was no response. But, eventually, her small voice called back, "Ptheros!" A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, and when he turned it was the quiet old woman who lived alone up the hill. Without a word, he stepped out of the way, surprised to see this woman so far away from her home. The old woman was named Aella, and she had a tendency to keep to herself. Raising her hand above the well, Elly literally floated out of the dark well and was placed with a soft thud on the ground. What Ptheros didn't know, nor did Elly until much later, was that Elly had stopped her own fall by suspending herself in mid-air and Aella had used magic to lift her from it. It turns out Aella was a witch, and the only other one besides Elly on the island. Thankfully Aella had been close enough to hear the little girls' scream and her lack of splash, and she quickly realized what happened. At this time, the Ministry of Magic hadn't affected the island yet, so Aella didn't know it was illegal to perform magic in front of muggles. But, she was smart enough to clear Ptheros' mind of the memory. Aella took Elly on as a student and they became quite close. Aella managed to teach Elly everything she knew, including how to hide and control her abilities. Their relationship lasted for over forty years, even as Elly traveled through Europe and studied in university. Adult Life and Further Education Elly didn't even know about the magical school of Hogwarts, until she had met a charming British wizard in Athens while studying ancient languages at the National and Kapodistrian University of Athens in 1936. Theodore had attended Hogwarts as a child before being inspired to move to Greece to study the local magical folklore to increase his understanding of the lineage of magical creatures and abilities in the region. Theodore and Elly fell in love and travelled together around Europe after school; he showed her Diagon Alley and told her of the world-renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They saw Ireland and Scotland all the way to France, Italy, and up to Finland. They married in 1940 and settled down in Britain together. Elly worked as a librarian at the local archive, and Theodore worked with Magical Creatures. They lived happily until one day in the fall of 1950 when Theodore was out on a work assignment and got attacked by a Kelpie, which killed him in battle. Elly was understandably heartbroken and needed to leave the place they had lived together for a decade. Elly returned to the Greek Islands to seek out an old wizard to learn more of Ancient Runes. She spent many years studying under an old wizard named Spiros in Apollonia, the main town on her home island of Sifnos. He taught her the ancient languages and symbols, and she lost her sorrows in this work. Time at Hogwarts Hogwarts came into Elly's sights when she was approached to take the position of Librarian after becoming acclaimed in her study of archival material on runes. It wasn't until chatting with the staff that they also assigned her as Professor of Ancient Runes. She loved children, having grown up around so many, so the idea of working in the school enchanted her. It wasn't even in question that she would serve as a kind of grandmother figure for many of the students, especially with her inclination for giving them treats and calling everyone "dear." Physical Appearance At one hundred and four years old, Elly is a fairly small individual with saggy everything. Though her time in the sun has caused her skin to stay nicely sun-kissed, she is wrought with wrinkles and freckles alike. Her hair is quite long, though she tends to prefer to keep it up in a bun and out of her way. She wears glasses tied around her neck, because you never know just when they might try to run away (and at her age she tends to lose things). Elly always has a warm, inviting smile on her face which lights up her eyes and makes the whole room glow (sometimes even when she is napping). Personality and Traits Elly is a kind-hearted, soft-spoken woman who will never hesitate to reward good behaviour with something sweet. In her old age, she is a bit forgetful at times but overall she has amazing integrity and wit for someone of her age. Magical Abilities and Skills Elly has lived a simple life, and therefore the magic she is skilled in is simple magic. She never studied magic from a school such as Hogwarts, but in one-on-one situations, so she is very skilled in limited lines of training, namely runology and common household-magic. Hobbies and Notable Possessions Most often Elly is found in the stacks of the library, either napping, reading, or organizing. Wand Elly originally possessed a Laurel wand, but by the time she turned about eighty and was unable to do all the exciting things young witches and wizards do, the wand took this as laziness, got bored, and was easily snatched by a pesky child trying to play pranks on the poor old archivist. After that, an Apple wand chose her, perhaps because of its inclination towards those who are well-loved and long-lived. She had it fashioned into a walking cane so she could carry it with her at all times without being obvious to the muggle-world. Rumors and Gossip *Since most people wouldn't know Elly's birthdate, they wouldn't know her real age. It is common for witches and wizards to live longer lives than muggles, but there is rife speculation on Elly's true age. Some say she must be over five hundred, and her knowledge of ancient things certainly doesn't help deter that one. Behind the Scenes *''Eleftheria Xapá'' is a role-play character played by Rae Auroline in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Professors Category:Librarian Category:Staff